1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connections and, more particularly, to a flexible circuit assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,329 discloses a flexible circuit mounted on a rigid support. European Patent Application No. 0908975 discloses a flexible circuit connector with a clamp arm connected by a living hinge which functions as a strain relief. There is a need to provide an improved flexible circuit assembly with an increase secure connection of the flexible circuit to a rigidizer support and which can also provide deflectability to connection areas of the flexible circuit.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a flexible circuit support for an electrical connector is provided comprising a first section; a living hinge extending in a rearward direction from the first section; and a second section connected to the first section by the living hinge. The first and second sections comprise mateable posts and holes such that the living hinge can be bent to place the first and second sections together with the posts projecting into the holes.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a flexible circuit assembly is provided comprising a flexible circuit; and a flexible circuit support connected to the flexible circuit. The support comprises a first section and a second section. The first and second sections sandwich a portion of the flexible circuit therebetween. The first section comprises forward extending separately deflectable cantilevered support fingers. The flexible circuit is wrapped over front ends of the fingers.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a flexible circuit is provided comprising a flexible substrate and electrical conductors located on the flexible substrate. The improvement comprises the flexible substrate comprising a main section with a front end having at least one first mounting hole therethrough and at least one flap extending from a lateral side of the main section.